Après-midi sucrée
by Music-Stars
Summary: Trois filles, une boutique qui vient d'ouvrir et des sucreries. OS pour la semaine de l'OS.


Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney...

Titre: Après-midi sucrée

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

Résumé: Trois filles, une boutique qui vient d'ouvrir et des sucreries. OS pour la semaine de l'OS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après-midi sucrée

Une sonnerie de téléphone. C'est la mienne. Je décroche sans regarder.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur ma messagerie, merci de laisser un message.

-Ha, ha. Très drôle, Kairi.

-Que me veux-tu, Xion?

-En fait, Naminé et moi on voulais aller dans la nouvelle boutique de sucreries qui vient d'ouvrir. Tu veux venir?

-J'ai le choix?

-Non.

-Ok, on se rejoint au parc dans 10 minutes?

-Ca marche!

Irrécupérables. Elles sont irrécupérables mais c'est pour ça que je les aime bien. Sans plus attendre, j'attrape ma veste en jean et enfile mes ballerines. Je sort et part en direction du parc. Une fois arrivé là-bas, j'attend au moins 5 minutes avant de voir arriver Xion et Naminé. Xion est habillé d'un short noir,d'un T-Shirt bleu ciel et de baskets noires. Naminé porte une jupe blanche, une débardeur rose et des ballerines roses aussi. Elle a noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Salut!, s'exclame Xion en m'enlaçant.

-Bonjour, Kairi.

-Salut, vous deux!

-Bon, on y va?

-C'est bon, elle va pas s'envoler cette boutique, répond Naminé.

-Bah, peut être que si!

Je rigole, amusée par la bêtise que vient de dire Xion. Nous commençons à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien. En arrivant là-bas, nous restons bouche-bée. C'est magnifique! La patisserie est comme une maison en pain d'épices. Après avoir repris nos esprits, on finis par entrer. Le sol est en carrelage rose et orange. Les murs en papiers peints rayés sont rouges et roses. Les lampes sont en formes de bonbons divers. C'est vraiment beau. Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveus bleus arrive vers nous.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à CandyLand, je m'appelle Aqua. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?

-Bonjour. Oui c'est la première fois et on va se débrouiller, répondis-je.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous sommes là pour vous conseiller.

Sur ce, elle partit. Xion se tourna vers moi en me regardant avec un regard pétillant. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Ok, Xion. Tu vas à droite, Naminé va à gauche et je vais au centre. La première qui trouve du réglisse envoit un message aux deux autres, ok?

-D'accord!, répondent-elles.

Je part donc en direction du centre et cherche un bon moment jusqu'à recevoir un message de Naminé disant qu'elle avait trouvé du réglisse et des fruits confis. Je coure aussitôt dans les rayons de gauche en cherchant Naminé. Elle a trouvé des fruits confis! Les fruits confis, c'est sacré! Je finis par la trouver discutant tranquillement avec ce qui me semblait être un vendeur. En m'entendant arriver, elle se retourne et explose de rire. Je lui lançe un regard interrogateur et elle me montre derrière. Je me retourne et vis Xion avec un chat roux sur la tête. Attendez, un chat?! J'explose de rire à mon tour alors que Xion nous regardent avec une aura meurtrière. Le vendeur s'approche d'elle et lui enlève le chat de la tête. Ce dernier se débat et finit par griffer le vendeur qui sous la douleur le lâche. Le chat s'enfuit sans demander son reste. La fille aux cheveus bleus de tout à l'heure accoure et emmène le vendeur on ne sait où. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reviennent accompagner d'un petit blond aux yeus bleus.

-Excuser-moi pour tout à l'heure. Axel s'est encore échappé de l'arrière boutique, explique le vendeur.

-Axel?, questionne Naminé.

-Le chat, lui répond le blond.

-Bref, il me semble que l'une d'entre vous cherchait quelque chose non?, declare le brun.

-Si. Je me demandé si avez des bonbons à la menthe?, répond Naminé

-Oui, bien sur. Venez, je vais vous montrer où c'est.

-On pourrait savoir qui vous êtes?, demandé-je aux deux garçons.

-Euh, je m'appelle Terra et je travaille ici.

-Je suis Ventus mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ven et je travaille aussi ici.

C'est sur ces présentations qu'ils nous emmenèrent au rayon des bonbons à la menthe. Naminé en prit quelques-uns pendant que Xion et moi partirent en direction du rayon de la réglisse est des fruits confis. On en prit et partirent payer accompagné de Naminé qui nous avez rejoins entre temps. En sortant, Xion et Aqua nous font jurer de revenir. Je rentre chez moi, monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Ah, quel après-midi!


End file.
